New directions
by ChLoee02
Summary: A story involving 18 year old molly and one direction; Harry styles, zayn malik, niall horan, louis tomlinson and liam payne. Rated T just incase
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy :)**** so.. Im new to all this and it was just an idea I had whilst on the train so I **_**really**_** need your reviews as I don't know whether to carry it on.**

**Also this is my first story so please… be kind ;) **

Chapter 1

Locking the front door behind me I started walking down the driveway whilst grabbing around in my bag looking for a packet of fags and a lighter.

I know what your thinking.. _dirty smoker_ but I promise you its only in desperate times or when ive been drinking. You could call it being a social smoker, anyway even though I do it, I hate people that smoke, the smell and the fact that you are practically smoking yourself to an early death, disgusts me.

I suppose I better tell you who I am before I start telling you my life story. My names molly and im 18. **Not **your average size 18 year old, im short (around 5ft 2") and a size 10, in my eyes **fat.** I hate my body and keep it as much covered up as I can. The only things im vaguely happy with are .. I guess.. My boobs. Abit Sad right? Also im the most laid back person you'll ever meet but get on the wrong side of me and you'll regret it

Anyway so I left my house early that morning around 8am in a foul mood. Lately everyone had been coupling up, getting girlfriends and boyfriends, and in my eyes that's our friendship gone until they split up where… yet again.. I'll have to be there to pick up the pieces.

I am 100% against relationships, ive only had one in my life but to be honest id rather forget about it. Relationships are time wasters and make you forget about your true friends.

I arrived at the station to find my trains been delayed by 10mins _Just my luck! _so I decide to grab a tea and a newspaper to read on my 4hour train journey.

The train pulls up 15mins later and I go straight towards a window seat, the carriage is strangely empty but I think nothing of it and plug in my ear phones listening to _ed sheeran_

After half hour on the train I feel someone sit beside me so I turn my head round whilst taking out my ear phones.

**OH MY GOOD GOD** I think in my head.. Its fucking Harry styles!

He probably gets thousands of screaming girls a week so I decided to play it cool and pretend I didn't know who he was.

"**Oh sorry didn't realise you had your headphones in you probably didn't hear me, Mind if I sit here?" **He asked.

Took me awhile to register what he said so I gave a small nod and gave him a smile

"Yeah that's fine, let me know if my musics to loud, don't want to distract your reading" I replied as I noticed him holding a book.

"**Oh its fine I wouldn't mind getting distracted if its from a pretty girl like you" **casually giving me the famous wink hes known for.

I smile and sit back in my seat to look out the window. What a fun train journey this is going to be I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I had been looking out the window and daydreaming for about 10mins and almost forgot who I was sitting next to until I got a tap on my shoulder, and felt someone take out my earphone.

"**Hey, sorry to disturb you once again but do you mind if we swap seats? I kind of need to be sitting by the window and out of sight at the moment."**

My heart started to race as I looked into his eyes and then he started to smile and I swear to god I could have jumped on him there and then!

"Errrmm wellllll, the window seat is my favourite seat as I like to look at the view but seeing as you asked so politely, of course you can : )"

I stood up waiting for harry to move in to the aisle so we could swap but he just stood up, held on to my waist and moved me to his side whilst he slid behind me into my seat.

**WOW**. As soon as his hands touched my waist my whole body felt like it was on fire and I just wanted to lean into him and have him wrap his arms around me, I could feel the outline of his body on my back as he slid behind me and it took all self control to move and sit in to his seat.

"**Thanks again"**

"No problem, im just going to have to spend the rest of the journey looking around the train then out the window but im sure I can manage"

"**Or we could just talk? I'm getting fed up of reading anyway"**

Harry stlyes wants to talk to me. This has made my day 100x better then I ever thought it could be.

"ok that's sounds good, so mr stranger who stole my seat, whats your name?"

I tried to play it cool still pretending I didn't know who he was.

I remembered back to last night when I was looking on tumblr and saw a pack of girls outside his house screaming and waiting for him, I didn't want to be like that and scare him away.

He gave me a weird look, between a frown and smile, confused.

"**are you telling me you don't recognise me"** he almost whispered

" nope why? should I? but… the more I look at you I feel as if I do"

"**ill let you think it through for awhile and if you still don't know I'll tell you."** he winked **"but anyway id like to know more about you, first tell me your name and then tell me everything about you"**

"Well my names molly and trust me you don't want to know everything about you it will probably bore you to tears!"

But we spent the next 10minutes talking as if we'd known each other for years. I told him about my friends, about college and about work. Suddenly he stopped talking and looked at me seriously

"**Molly, I don't want to ruin anything cause ive had so much fun talking to you, but you know who I am don't you?"**

"hmmmmm, those green eyes, your curly hair and your dimpled smile. I'd be silly not to know who you are"

"**Then why did you lie and say you didn't? Don't worry im not mad, it was actually kind of nice not to have a screaming girl asking for a picture or autograph"**

"That's the reason. I thought id give you abit of a break, but believe me I wasn't going to go the whole journey without saying anything, I was atleast going to get a sneaky picture" I replied giving him a little nudge and smilling at him

With that he took my phone from my lap and turned the camera on, swapping it round so that the camera was pointing at us. He then proceeded to put his arm round my shoulder, squeezed me in and took a picture.

"**There's your picture molly, and just so I feel polite ill introduce myself all over again"**

I took my phone from harry and noticed that my hand was shaking

Shit! I thought I hope he didn't see that, shit! Again, whats he saying

"**molly are you listening? Or to busy being distracted? Anyway, nice to be in your company im harry styles"**

Holding his hand out to me

As I shook his hand and looked at him I thought, thank god for the 3hours left of this journey.


End file.
